


If you want, we could tangle up a snowman.

by nerdgirl4life (orphan_account)



Series: Ripped Apart [1]
Category: Frozen - Fandom, Tangled Frozen Crossover, tangled - Fandom
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nerdgirl4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel and Eugene come to Arendale looking to find friends and end up with family. Will the Coronian couple be able to save the day when that family is threatened? Will the Arendallian Royals be able to put aside their fears and trust one who betrayed them? I suppose we'll find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pro-Prolouge and Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of Disney's characters from Tangled or Frozen.

Pro-Prolouge

“Rapunzel! Come on! We’re going to miss it if we don’t leave right now!” It was an hour later than when they needed to have left to reach Arendale in time for the coronation of the young Princess. The King and Queen had insisted that he and Rapunzel take a few weeks and go see the coronation and spend a week away from home and try to make a new friend in the young Queen-to-be. Eugene was happy to do so. It meant more alone time for the newest Coronian royal couple. They had been married for three years and though they had a week long honeymoon, it seemed like they never got to be alone, alone. With learning how to be a future queen and king their time was very otherwise occupied. But even so, he wanted to be able to give a woman, who would probably be the best mother ever, a chance at having a family. Eugene was nervous about starting a family sure, but he also wanted time enough to even try to make one. “I’m sorry I just wanted to say one last goodbye to my parents. Its weird, I’ve only known them for four years but it seems like I have been talking to them my whole life. Its hard to leave even if its only for a few weeks.” “I know you’re happy to know them and reconnect, but what about our connection?” He flashed his toothy ‘Flynn Rider’ grin at her and she punched him in the arm for it. “Eugene, I love you.” She kissed him on the cheek and walked down to their cabin below deck. Hopefully they’d be able to get to making that family.

 

Prologue

“Elsa! Elsa come on! Its your coronation day! I just want to see you before everything gets crazy!” Ana had waited YEARS for this to happen. The gates would finally be open and she would get to see her sister ALL day. Meals on occasion and glances stolen in passing didn’t really count. It had been far too long since they had had a decent conversation. “Elsa its no use trying to not see me. I just wanted to wish you luck and give you a hug.” “Go away Ana, please. I’m too nervous to talk right now.” It was never a good time to talk, ok to see her, to hug her, or have any contact that didn’t come from between a 2-ft thick door. It was getting old, 16 years old. “Fine. I’ll see you later then.” There was too many exciting things happening to ruin this day for her. If only she could sing about it...

***

“Elsa! Elsa come on! Its your coronation day! I just wanted to see you before things got crazy!” Its always something. Elsa hadn’t had a conversation with her sister in years. In fact, the longest one was through the door on the day of their parents funeral. That was a very difficult day. She had given up trying to keep herself from icing her room over years ago, but that day she tried harder than ever. “Elsa, its no use trying not to see me. I just wanted to wish you luck and give you a hug.” For the last 16 years each time Ana asked anything through that door a little piece of her soul was chipped away. Its no use? Well I don’t have to see you yet. “Go away Ana, please. I’m too nervous to talk right now.” The silence was always the worst after the rejection. She wouldn’t be able to keep that up today. She would be seen by no less than 100 people. “Fine. I’ll see you later then.” Ana’s footsteps hurried away from the door. With a sigh of relief a shower of snow fell from the ceiling. Conceal. Don’t feel. She had to put that into practice today. It was crucial to her survival.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of Disney’s characters from Frozen or Tangled.

**ONE**

 

It was a week after the winter-in-summer incident. Ana was sure that all the royals who had visited to see Elsa coronated had gone but was surprised to find that several of them had remained to smooth things over before leaving. Among them were the Lost Princess of Corona and her husband. Meeting them had been a highlight of the after-winter days. Ana and Elsa had talked and been able to say some things that hadn’t been said in years. But they still had a long way to go before all of the loneliness of the last 16 years was made up for. Kristoff had been a big help with that seeing as how Grand Pappie seemed to know just what Elsa needed to do to control her magic. When Elsa went to see him it was weird, almost like they had known one another. After the trip Elsa told her about why they stopped being so close as children. Ana had been angry at first, but then once she heard how scared Elsa had been, and saw her sisters tears, she understood how hard it must have been for her. Today she would make a suggestion that could help get the healing process started. hopefully Elsa would go for it. As she made her way to Elsa’s bedroom Ana remembered all the times she had walked past that door over the years. She had never been given entrance to this room. Would today be different?

 

***Knock Knock** * “Come in!”  _Well that’s a first._  “Are you sure?” Ana heard footsteps coming from behind the door coming towards her. Was this really happening? The door opened with a creak. It didn’t open very often that’s for sure. “Of course I’m sure.”  _Elsa opened the door. Well I should say something. Oh I did have something to say. This is crazy. She’d never be…stop Ana. Just ask!_  “Ana, are you ok?” Elsa looked at her younger sister worried that she wasn’t saying anything. Though it looked like she was thinking. “Oh! I’m fine! I’m just trying to talk myself out of…I mean into…well I came to ask…ugh.” Ana quickly composed herself. “Sorry. I came to ask, well, would you I don’t know,” Elsa smiled a knowing smile, “what?” “Oh, nothing. I was just wondering when you’d ask.” “Wait, what?”  _She can’t know. Oh! She thinks I want to ‘build a snowman’!_  “Weren’t you going to ask me to go build a snowman?”  _Bingo._  “Oh. Well yes and no. See I was actually going to ask if you wanted to move our rooms together again, well for tonight, or for a while, it doesn’t matter it was stupid. Well see the Aurora Borealis is tonight and I know that it would be like that last night before everything died between us but I also thought it would be a good idea to help us start over but I didn’t know if you’d like that so I was going to start with ‘Do you want to build a snowman?’ but you kinda beat me to it and now I sound like a crazy person. Sorry.” Ana closed her eyes waiting for the lecture and the ‘Wow, you’re crazy’ but all she heard was laughter, sweet beautiful laughter that she hadn’t heard much of in 16 years. “Oh, Ana, how could you think I would say no? Of course I would move our rooms back together for a while. At least while we get to know each other again. I was waiting for tonight as well. I can’t pretend that it doesn’t stir up some painful memories, memories I’m glad were taken from you that I’m sad about at the same time, but I want to do this. I think its a great idea.” Elsa pulled Ana into a hug.  _Wow._  “Wow, you can’t know how weird this feels, Elsa.”  _Wanna bet little sister?_  “Well it certainly feels weird to me. I haven’t had a hug from anyone in about 16 years. I know its been a few days since the coronation but this is still new to me. I haven’t felt so, happy in so long. But I know its been that way for you too. I’m sorry if I belittled your experiences. Thats not what I meant to do.” “Elsa, stop. Its ok. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just weird to be hugging you after all this time. But, I am probably the one person you don’t have to explain yourself to. You may have been holding back a full scale winter with your mind but I was just as alone as you. My only company being a few members of the palace staff and the pictures in the drawing room. So when you try to explain that and sound like you’re making my loneliness out to be something worse than mine, that is probably because it was. I didn’t lock myself away for 16 years afraid to touch or talk to anyone for fear of hurting them. I was able to run around and be free, in a sense. Its ok. We will get past this. We have to!”  _Oh, Ana, you’re so optimistic._  “Thank you. I certainly hope that we can.” They hugged a few moments more and then released each other. “Well we certainly have all the time in the world to talk. Not many people stayed after the second coronation. Although I think the royals from Corona had something to do with it. They were the most  forgiving of all the people here, well, besides me.” Elsa had considered that but also knew that there wasn’t going to be unlimited time like her sister thought. “I wish we had all the time in the world. No, I don’t mean we can’t talk, I just mean that I have some things to attend to because I did get coronated. I am the Queen of Arendale and I have to see that the country continues to run.” “I understand. Just please, let me help as much as I can. I want to spend time with you. We have 16 years to make up for. And no, I don’t want to be by your side every minute. I just want a lot more time than I have gotten.” Elsa laughed freely and smiled at her sister. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

 

They headed down the stairs to have some breakfast and were trying to tell each other jokes when they were interrupted by Kai. “Your majesties, beg your pardon but a young couple is in the entrance hall and they wish to speak to you both. If I am not mistaken they are a royal couple.” Elsa and Ana looked at each other in surprise. “Elsa, who do you think it could be?” “I don’t know. Kai, please show them into the dining hall. And ask them if they would like some breakfast. I shall be there momentarily. And Kai, thank you.” Kai bowed low and responded in kind. “Your Majesty it is my honor. I know that your father would have been proud of the bold young ladies you have become.” And with that he hurried back down the stairs. Ana and Elsa discussed who the mysterious royal couple could be and were not surprised when it was none other than the Lost Princess of Corona and her husband Eugene. As they entered the dining hall and took their seats across from the couple a servant came out and bowed to the pair of them. “Queen Elsa, Princess Ana, how may I serve you this morning?” “I would just like a glass of orange juice please.” “Right away Queen Elsa. And for you Princess Ana?” “I’ll have some apple juice please. Thank you.” With a bow he excused himself. “Queen Elsa, if I may,” The Lost Princess, Rapunzel, addressed the Queen as she sat down. “Please, go ahead.” Elsa was very curious to know why they had stayed in Arendale. Corona was a weeks trip by boat and surely there was not a good reason to stay. “Thank you, your majesty. I know it seems strange that my husband and I have remained in your kingdom. We came only to congratulate you on becoming Queen and hint at a trade agreement between your kingdom and ours and we were to head back to Corona after the celebrations were completed. However, I believe that it would benefit both of us immensely if we became trade partners, and I hope that means eventually we'd be friends. I know that you and your sister are all alone as far as family goes and I have only just begun to reconnect with mine as you may well know. I hoped that by coming here we could rekindle a friendship with your kingdom as royals, and one day maybe we would be more than just trade partners. I know this may seem very overwhelming and my husband suggested we wait to discuss this until a later date, but I think…no, I know that now is the time for this. Please forgive my frankness, your majesty, but you have severed ties with Wesselton and I am sure that you need an ally in this next year to vouch for the..the…” Rapunzel stopped mid thought and looked as though she were about to cry or scream. Elsa had agreed with everything she had said, even if some of it was, as Rapunzel herself had said, frank. But in that moment all Elsa wanted to do was have a real friend. She was gaining Ana back piece by piece but she needed outside friends in trade and just in general. “Please, Princess, its ok. I’m not sure whether to hug you or to give you a handkerchief. Are you all right?” At that Rapunzel turned a deep shade of red, stood up abruptly, bowed and ran from the dining hall all the way out into the courtyard. Her husband looked very uncomfortable, but to his credit he stood and addressed the Queen. “I am sorry, your majesty. She had a speech lined up and I think she realized that she was being too bold and froze…up.” Elsa was sure that he thought he had offended her. He hadn’t of course. She would have laughed if the situation weren’t so tense. He too exited with a bow his skin a shade of red that matched Ana’s hair. “Well, that went well.”  _Ana, you are so sarcastic when you want to be._  “I think we should let them cool off, don’t you?” “Oh! Elsa! Did you just make a joke? Haha! I’ll go talk to them. I don’t think I’m the one they’re afraid to upset.” With a wink Ana followed the Coronian couple out into the courtyard.  _Well if this is what people think of me there won’t be any wars in the next few years._  Laughing at her boldness to make light of the situation she waited for her juice before she joined the others in the courtyard. Surely they would come back, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the chapters will fluctuate in length. Sometimes I have a free flowing dialogue but other times I hit a wall.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of Disney’s characters from Frozen or Tangled.

TWO

“Princess Rapunzel! Prince Eugene! Please, wait!” Ana ran after the couple hoping that they hadn’t made it all the way to their ship. When she found them they were sitting in a corner of the market and it appeared that Rapunzel was not speaking. Eugene was holding both of her hands trying to clam her down. When she was close enough to speak she tried to alert them to her presence without scaring either of them. “Ahem, Princess Rapunzel, Prince Eugene?” Eugene jumped a little when she made herself known, probably thinking she had been Elsa. “Oh, Princess Ana, sorry. We expected your sister.” Ana smiled at the couple and moved to sit next to Rapunzel. “Princess, my sister is not angry nor does she think that you were too frank. She was happy that you had the courage to speak your mind, and you are very right about all you said. We will need a strong ally like Corona to help ease the minds of the other countries we may have scared into remaining trade partners. I know that my sister can freeze the summer and she seems to be easily offended, but she made a joke after you left and I haven’t known Elsa to EVER joke around so I KNOW she isn’t angry. I think she wanted to laugh at you, Eugene when you said Rapunzel froze up.” She laughed a little and noticed that the couple smiled. Well at least they’re smiling again. "Please know that we aren’t offended by you and would love to become trade partners and even one day friends. When you are ready my sister and I will be in the Dining Hall.” Ana hoped that she wasn’t piling too much onto the Princess. She seemed very fragile at this point in time. When she stood and made to walk back to the castle she felt a hand on her arm. She turned into a hug from the Princess. “Thank you Princess Ana. We will return to the Dining Hall in a few moments. I have some news to tell my husband.” With a bow from them both and a bow from her, she returned to the castle. Elsa had just walked outside when Ana walked through the gates. “Ana, is everything all right?” “Yes, I spoke with them and they will return to the Dining Hall shortly. And after running after them I am ready for some food!” She and Elsa laughed and walked back inside to wait for their guests. 

**

“Rapunzel, what is going on? You’re very, I don’t want to say moody, but that is the best word to describe what is happening to my wife.” “Eugene, I have something to tell you. I should have told you before we came but I wasn’t positive and now I KNOW I was right. Eugene, I hope you’re ready because you sir are going to be a father.” She waited for her news to sink in. She had thought long and hard about how she wanted to tell him, but had never found the right moment. After the debacle at breakfast, she knew she could no longer put off telling him. She had been VERY moody this week. “I-I-I’m go-ing to be a dad?” He looked so shocked. “Oh, Eugene, you’re going to be a father! Get excited!” Well, we should be happy, right? “Oh, Rapunzel! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” He scooped her into his arms and twirled her around before bringing her to her feet and giving her a kiss. She deepened the kiss and ran a hand through his hair. After a moment she remembered herself and pulled back. “We have to go back inside now. The Queen and her sister are waiting.” Eugene looked so happy. She was glad to finally be able to tell him. “C’mon Blondie, do we have to?” She smiled at her husband and led him towards the gates. She hoped that he would be ok with him explaining her emotional speech to the Queen. “I’m going to explain why I got so emotional, is that all right?” Eugene looked at her and all she could see was his love for her. “As long as the baby is mine I’m cool with it.” She punched him at his joke, but smiled. “You’re going to be such a good dad.” Now it was his turn to shove her playfully. They would be good parents, he was sure of it.

When Rapunzel and Eugene re-entered the Dining Hall there were a few other royals scattered around at a few other tables. The Queen and her sister were dining alone, so in good form they approached and hoped they would be welcomed back. “Your Majesty, may we rejoin your table?” Rapunzel was worried even though Ana had told her not to be. “Of course! Please! Are the two of you hungry? I can call one of the servants over to make you something.” Elsa smiled at them and hoped that it was a heart warming smile. “Oh, yes please.” The look between the couple was one of love and humor, a look Elsa would one day come to know between Ana and Kristoff. “Queen Elsa, I would like to apologize for leaving so abruptly earlier.” Before she could continue Elsa interrupted. “What happened was not at all surprising, to me that is. I have had many people run out of a meeting in much the same manor over the last few days. I have scared many into leaving and I hope that one day people will be able to sit across from me and not worry that I am about to freeze them solid. I know that over the course of my life I will be met with fear and with hostility, but I can no longer hide who I am. I am not angry or offended. And I am sorry for the interruption, but I want you to know that I do hope that we can work out an agreement and become more that trade partners. I am in need of and desperately desire to have friends I can count on in times of trouble. Yes, I have Ana, but I will need friends in other countries who can vouch for my integrity and my honor. Again, I am sorry. Please continue if you wish.” Elsa hoped that wasn’t too overboard. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I think you said it all.” Rapunzel smiled a genuine smile at the Queen. Whew. At least she didn’t have to talk about the baby. It is a tad personal and none of us, well Ana and Rapunzel excluded, are really friends. We need time. And they have to hear our story first. Eugene was relieved to say the least. “Well, I don’t know whats good here, Princess Ana, what do you suggest for breakfast?” Ana was relieved at the change of subject and was glad she was being asked about something other than ice for once. She didn’t think she could look at ice the same way ever again. “Well, Prince Eugene…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this one too. (:


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust filed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Disney's Tangled or Frozen. 
> 
> There's some OOC in this chapter but hopefully its not too bad. I'm not great at writing smut or sex scenes.

THREE

Despite the awkward beginning breakfast was an enjoyable meal. The conversations the four had leapt all over and there was no lull to be heard. When they had nothing left on their plates the couple from Corona asked to be excused. They needed to pack for their long journey home. Once they were excused and had left the Dining Hall Eugene pulled Rapunzel into an abandoned room and pulled her into a deep kiss. Though surprised at first Rapunzel returned the kiss and enjoyed a moment alone with her husband. Though he wanted to stay there and continue, Eugene broke their kiss and smiled at the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on. Sure as Flynn he’d seen lots of pretty girls, but none of them compared to his wife. Even before he loved her on the day they met he thought she had been beautiful. “C’mon Blondie, this deserves to be finished out in a bed. What do you think?” Instead of answering with words she opened the door and pulled him out with her. They ran up the steps and found their room giggling as they went. When they made their way inside and shut the door she finally spoke. “Well, I’m not so sure about these beds in Arendale, but I know they get more comfortable after YOU get in them.” Well if this was her trying to be seductive, it worked. All he wanted to do in that moment was love her. And love her he did. When she fell asleep in his arms a while later, he just watched her. She was so beautiful. He loved everything about her, the way her lips parted as she slept, the crinkle in her nose when she was dreaming, the way her muscles flexed against his while she breathed, and especially when she talked in her sleep. She said the weirdest things when she slept. But after certain extraneous activities she would say things unconsciously that he hoped she would have said anyway. On their honeymoon he had discovered this. They had been away for two days and hadn’t consummated their love. She had been scared and nervous and he had been worried he’d hurt her. They took it slow, and their first time was wonderful. After, when she had fallen asleep, he had been looking at her much as he was now. She started to talk and he assumed she was awake. “Eugene, I love you.” “Aw Blondie, I love you too.” “I was really scared earlier. I didn’t want you to see me, well, in all my naked glory.” “You had nothing to worry about. I was nervous too.” “Yea, but you’ve had girls before, haven’t you?” “Well, Blondie, no, I haven’t. But I knew enough about girls bodies living at that orphanage. I didn’t have to guess where the pieces fit.” “But you were Flynn Rider. You were the ladies man. I thought you’d been with girls.” “Well I have kissed around, but I never wanted to get tied down to any one girl so I just kissed and left. Nothing more though. You were worried about that, weren't you?” “I was worried. I thought you wouldn’t be happy with me because I’m so inexperienced and I thought you’d take one look at what I had to offer and be done with me.” “Oh, Rapunzel, I love you, and I have loved you since the day after the day we met. Nothing will ever change that. You are my new dream. And I won’t ever have another because we are going to love each other forever. Even if I had been with someone, I don’t think that would have changed my feelings for you tonight.” When he hadn’t gotten a reply in a few minutes he looked down to see if she was still awake but she was lightly snoring into his chest. The next morning when they both woke up he asked her about the conversation and she had no recollection of it other than his saying their best line about being each other’s new dream. He laughed at the memory. “Eugene?” He looked down at her and saw that this time she really was awake. “Hey, I was waiting for unconscious you to tell me about how conscious you feels.” She laughed and smiled up at him. “I know. But conscious me wants to tell you what unconscious me would have said.” “Well, that is definitely better. I like talking to unconscious you but conscious you never remembers what we talked about.” They both laughed at that. She repositioned herself so they could look into one another’s eyes. “Eugene,” she didn’t speak for a moment so he tried to help her out. “What’s on your mind Blondie?” “I love you.” “I love you too.” “I didn’t tell you I was pregnant as soon as I was sure, I’m sorry.” “Hey, I’m not mad about it. I was completely shocked but I’m so in love with this baby’s mother that I can’t wait to see who he or she looks like more.” Apparently he had said something right because she kissed him for it. “What was that for? Well, I’m completely head over heals for this baby’s father that I just can’t help but show him.” “Well I would love to keep talking to you about our feelings and such, but my baby’s mother is taking my mind and my body elsewhere.” “Oh, is she now? Well, I guess my baby’s father is worth it.” With that the conversation ceased and she pulled him into a deep kiss. He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her in closer. With every kiss and every touch Rapunzel tried to convey just how much she loved him, and he reciprocated to the best of his ability. She had surprised him by being the one who initiated, but surprised him even more when she used her body to her advantage and somehow was on top of him. He looked into those beautiful green eyes and saw something there he had not seen before; pure desire and lust. He knew she had probably seen those things in his eyes when they were intimate before, but he had only ever seen pleasure and love in her eyes. Maybe having a baby inside her was doing this, but one thing was for sure, he liked it. She raised herself up just enough to align their bodies and come down. He was taken aback by how forceful she was. But he wanted to surprise her too. He sat up and pulled her in close to a moan of pleasure from them both. She looked at him with the desire still in her eyes and he knew he’d succeeded. As they climaxed she started to cry. He was so overwhelmingly confused that he didn’t untangle himself from her before he spoke. “Hey, what happened? Did I hurt you?” She tried to speak through her tears but couldn’t make out the words. He held her there and stroked her back to try and calm her down. When she looked up from his chest she could speak again. “I’m not hurt. I was just overwhelmed with love and how beautiful we are together that I couldn’t help but cry. I was filling my need for you that I had been feeling all morning and I was over come with so many different emotions. At breakfast when I ran out and you came after me, I wanted to have you right there. But we were in public. Then after breakfast you pulled me into that room and I would have been perfectly happy to love you there but then you pulled away and I knew we needed to be in our room so I had to get you there as soon as possible. I just wanted you so badly.” Eugene nearly laughed but restrained himself. He knew this was new for her so he had to be gentle and loving. “Sweetheart, its completely ok that you had those feelings and urges. I get them all the time when I see you. In fact, all I wanted to do on that boat was pull you into our cabin and love you until we arrived. But I, as have all men, learned early that I can’t always let those desires and urges take control. Your happiness is all the love I need to get by. Every once in a while its ok to succumb to those needs and desires. You just can’t do it all the time. I know that you don’t feel like this all the time and I think that being pregnant will make you feel things more strongly and differently for a while. So please, don’t think poorly of yourself at all. I love that you could have taken me at any time this morning. It makes me want to love you even more. But I want to make sure you’re ok; I want you to be happy more than I want me to be happy.” He let his words sink in before pulling her back into his arms. She allowed herself to be held and cried a little more. It was only slightly weird because they were still intertwined. She calmed down and stopped crying after a few more moments. She looked up at him, her head on his shoulder and gave a half smile. It was a few more moments before she spoke again. “Thank you. I half expected you to laugh at me.” He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes thankful for his love. “I can’t lie and say I didn’t want to, but you needed me to be your husband in that moment, not just your lover.” She shook her head in anger at herself. “How do you do it? I feel like I’m a terrible wife and a lousy lover. You do both so flawlessly.” She laughed in spite of herself. “Well, except for the thing with that girl in Frell.” They laughed together and the movement reminded of them of their position. Before Eugene could pull away Rapunzel took his head in her hands to pull his eyes to hers. “Love me until I fall asleep?” “Only if thats what you want.” “It is.” So he took her into a different position and did just that.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of Disney’s characters from Frozen or Tangled.

FOUR

Ana and Elsa watched the couple get up and somehow they both knew that they had no intention of packing. “Do you think they’re really going to pack?” Elsa considered her sister’s question. “Well, I did at first but then I considered the looks they were giving each other and changed my mind. No, I do not think they actually went to pack.” When the sisters eyes met they looked away in a fit of laughter causing the rest of the people in the dining hall to glance curiously at them. Ana finished her breakfast and pulled her sister into the hall to see if Rapunzel and Eugene were anywhere around. They peered around the corner and saw the couple rush out of a closet and towards the stairs. “Want to follow them?” Ana looked at her sister in false shock. “Why, sister, is this how the Queen of Arendale acts? She follows her married guests around and listens in on their intimate moments?” They laughed together as they ran after Rapunzel and Eugene trying not to be heard. When they saw that the couple had made it to their bedroom they had to make a choice. Were they going to try to listen in? Elsa and Ana were right outside the door and heard Rapunzel. “Well, I’m not so sure about these beds in Arendale, but I know they get more comfortable after YOU get in them.” They looked at each other wide eyed and both held back their laughter with their hands. They pressed their ears to the door to see if they could hear anything and were disappointed. After a few moments they decided to give up. Elsa pointed over her shoulder in the direction of the stairs and Ana nodded. Thats when they heard a loud moan come from the room. Ana grabbed her sisters hand and they both ran up the stairs until they reached the floor where Ana’s room was. When she hesitated Elsa prodded her on. When they were inside they were giggling and laughing loudly on Ana’s bed. “I can’t believe we just did that! You’re the Queen! And I’m the sister of the Queen! Oh my gosh!” Elsa hadn’t laughed that hard, well, ever. “Is this what fun I’ve been missing all these years? Oh wow.” Once they calmed down. Elsa looked around the room at what had been their room and would be their room again. "I remember when we were little and we had this room arranged so that there was enough room to play. Your bed was here and mine was over there.” Smiling at the memory Ana did something she hadn’t done in years. Elsa was certainly not prepared. “OOF!” “Ana get off!” “ But we have to go play!” Remembering what had happened all those years ago, Elsa played along. “Go play by yourself.” When Elsa pushed her off her own bed she giggled like she was four years old again; she got back on the bed and pulled her sister’s eye open. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” Elsa opened both her eyes and smiled. They ran down the hall and slid down the banisters until they got to the ground floor. Elsa saw a guard and beckoned him over. “My sister and I will be reliving our childhood for the next hour. Please make sure we are not disturbed.” The guard smiled and bowed before leading them into the ball room and shutting the door behind them. “Are you ready?” Ana nodded to her sister and watched as Elsa made it snow in their ball room. She laughed and couldn’t believe that they were actually doing this. When there was enough snow to build things they both had the same idea. As soon as Ana’s snow ball left her hand another one hit her square in the face. “Oh, it is on sister!” They each made a fort and began to pelt one another with snow balls. Once they were both too tired to throw any more they laid down and watched the snow fall. "Can you tell me a story? Something that you did in the years we were apart." "Ana, do you really want one of those stories?" She glanced over at her sister who was nodding her agreement. So she began to tell a story of one of her less depressing days. After a while Elsa looked at her sister and smiled when she saw that she had fallen asleep. This had happened a few times when they were kids. Ana fell asleep after they had played and Elsa would carry her back to their room. She didn’t think she could get Ana back upstairs without some serious help so she decided to let her rest. But she would be surprised when she woke back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter. Sorry! I think its still a good one. (:


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of Disney’s characters from Frozen or Tangled.

FIVE

Kristoff had never been happier. Well, he supposed he had been happy once. But being orphaned at such a young age, he didn’t really know what it was to be happy. Not until he’d met Ana anyway. Well, yes getting a new family with the trolls had been nice, but it wasn’t really his family. Yes, he loved them, but none of them were human. They didn’t really get what it was like being alone all the time. Sure, he chose to be alone for the most part, but it was where he was comfortable. Although, having to spend the day looking for ice harvesters was enjoyable, he would have rather spent the day with Ana. He knew that she and her sister ha a lot to catch up on due to the fact that they spent 16 years locked away from each other, but he hoped that they would be ok if he hung around. After six long hours of debating wages and time needed to collect the ice and so on and so forth, Kristoff decided that an eight man team was just the right fit. He was happy to be able to give back to the people of the town. He knew that jobs were more scarce then they had been when the King and Queen had been in charge and was overjoyed to be able to put these people to work. He almost didn’t care if he got paid himself. “Excuse me, sir?” Kristoff turned to see a boy of about nine tugging on his shirt. The boy looked excited but it was marred by the hunger in his eyes. “Yes, lad, how can I help you?” The boy looked at his feet for a moment and Kristoff waited while he gathered his courage. “Well, you see, sir, my father was on the boat that took our beloved King and Queen three years ago. My mother has been unable to find any steady work and I have a younger sister. I was hoping that I could maybe assist the new ice business and bring home a little money. I know I can’t do much, but I would like to try.” Kristoff was pulled to the verge of tears at a memory of when he was even younger than this asking the very same question, just in different circumstances. He’d lost his mother to the birth of his stillborn sister and his father was injured on the job. He looked the boy in the eye and hoped his voice didn’t crack when he spoke. “Young man, I believe that we can find a place for you. However, I would like to try you in a few different places before I begin to pay you, do you understand?” He hated to have to do this but he needed to make sure that it was ok with Elsa that he do what he was about to do. “All the boy could do was nod. “Now, tell me your name, please.” "My name is Walter Green, sir.” “Very well, Walter Green, meet me and the other men an hour before dawn at the beginning of the week. If you are late, we will leave without you.” The young boy became serious and only said five more words before running off. “You can count on me.” As he watched the boy go, Kristoff had a feeling like he’d been punched in the stomach. If things were this bad, how could the country survive? He knew that the story of a sorceress as Queen would likely frighten the royals and dignitaries of other countries. From what Ana had said only a few of those who had attended the first coronation were unwilling to see reason when it came to remaining partners in trade. Wesselton and Haptonm were the two largest partners in trade with Arendale and Wesselton had been cut off by the Queen after all the treachery of the Duke. hopefully the people in Wesselton were kinder and would make amends in the coming years. Haptonm had agreed to meet an agreement for now so long as the Queen did not freeze any other seasons into winter until the King could decide if trade with Arendale was worth the risk of being too close with an Ice Queen. Kristoff knew that Elsa was a little rough around the edges but he also knew that she was learning how to be a people person. She had been alone for much of her life and was only now beginning to understand the meaning of love and friendship. Hopefully she could convince everyone that she was not evil, nor a threat to their kingdoms. As he contemplated these things he noticed that he had wandered into the castle stables. Not realizing that he had led himself there he was, at first, startled to see the abundance of animals before him. Once he regained his bearings he looked among the horses for a pair of antlers. As the official Arendale Ice Master he was allowed to live in the castle and keep Sven in the royal stables. It was a nice change from the shack near the troll mountain, but it didn’t feel like home just yet. After procuring a few carrots he made his way over to his best friend to find Olaf had already beaten him to the whole carrot thing. “Kristoff! Hi! I just fed Sven some carrots. He was really hungry. Hey look! You brought him some carrots too! Maybe he wants another one?” Kristoff couldn’t help but smile at the jovial snowman. “I’m glad he didn’t go hungry. Thanks, Olaf.” Olaf smiled at him and looked as though he would bust with joy. “You’re welcome!” Then after a moment of slightly awkward silence, "Say, I wanted to go look for Princess Rapunzel’s pet chameleon. I wonder if he came downstairs. His name is Pascal and he is one funny reptile. I’ll see you later Sven! Bye Kristoff!” At that the boisterous and innocent snowman walked away. “Well, I don’t know why he is always in such a good mood, but it certainly rubs off on ya.” In his best Sven voice he replied to himself. “Well its nice to finally see you today. A reindeer could get lonely standing and sitting around here all day.” “Sorry Sven, I’ve been busy finding men to work as ice collectors. Its a growing market out there.” Before he could have Sven reply he was interrupted by none other than the Queen. “Kristoff! There you are! I should have looked here first! I need your help!” She needs my help? With what? “Uh, are you sure you want my help? I don’t know anything about running a country.” Elsa looked at him for a moment and then laughed her crisp, crystalline laugh. “No, silly, I’m trying to surprise Ana and I need your help.” “Oh, ok then. Lead the way.” She led him through the castle to the ball room, although it didn’t really look like the ballroom at the moment. She must have been playing with Ana because he knew that would be the only reason she had to use her powers at the moment. As he admired the beautifully icy forts that Elsa had made for snow ball fights his eyes lingered on the small figure in the snow that looked a lot like…”Ana!” But before he could run over to her Elsa threw an ice wall in front of him. “Shhhh! She’s only asleep! We were talking and I guess I have a bed time story voice because as I was finishing my story she started snoring.” Kristoff let himself sink into the snow. Sheesh. He was going to need to see a physician everyday if he ever became a part of this family. Whoa. He hadn’t had any thoughts about all that yet. Well, excluding the dream about his and Ana’s wedding. Oh, boy. “Sorry. Its just after seeing her turn into solid ice, and holding her in my arms as she was freezing to death…its just kinda hard to see her surrounded by snow.” He knew Elsa was probably thinking the same things. Oh, if only the summer lasted longer. “I know what you mean. That’s why once she fell asleep I thawed the snow and ice around her and had some blankets and a pillow brought in. I wanted to ensure that she remained asleep but also right where she was.” Kristoff let out an audible sigh that the Queen ignored. “Ok, so now that I’m not freaking out, what did you need my help for?” At that Elsa perked back up. She gave him a toothy smile. "I want to make another ice castle only not as big as the one on the mountain. I need it just big enough that its like another place we can go to reconnect as sisters. and I want to do this in our room.” “Wait, you two share a room now?” “Well, not yet. I had the staff move everything out and put it all in my room. I wanted to build the smaller ice castle in Ana’s room because she and I shared it a long time ago and I thought it would be nice to have a room we could be kids again in.” Kristoff smiled at Elsa and hers faltered. “Did I say something wrong? Why are you smiling at me?” Kristoff laughed and the Queen looked nervous and worried. “No! You didn’t say anything wrong. And I have some great ideas first, you’ll need to make a path of sorts for Ana to follow. When she wakes up and sees it you know she’ll follow it. I suggest something simple like icy footprints leading to the room. Then as she opens the door she should be met with another. Once she opens that door she’s in the castle. I also suggest that you have snow on the ground in the castle and two mini versions of the forts you have in here set up for other snowball fights. You may have in the future. Then in an upper level or off to the side put a couch or a mattress or a couple of chairs that you can sit in or sleep in or whatever so you have a space where you just talk, or do whatever girls do when they’re alone. I feel like I’ve said too much.” Elsa had a strange expression on her face and Kristoff thought he may have overstepped his bounds. But once Elsa spoke he realized she had loved it all. “Wow, I have to admit I’m impressed! Thank you! You can wake her in about…twenty minutes.” And with that she was gone. He made a mental note to talk to her tomorrow about the boy and some other ideas he had about Arendale as a whole. Hopefully she would’t shut him down. He made his way over to Ana and noticed that all the snow was disappearing except for some footprints headed out the door. She must have liked his ideas after all. When he returned his attention to Ana he was in awe of how peaceful she looked. Maybe one day they’d sleep together and he’d be able to wake up to her peaceful form. Sheesh. He really was thinking a lot about that future today. He knew that he loved her, there was no denying that. And even though he’d made a big deal of her engagement to Hans after she’d only known him a few hours he felt like he’d only been wrong in one aspect. True love could indeed be discovered after only knowing someone a day. However, he hoped that it wold blossom a lot more before any thoughts or talks of marriage were brought up. He wanted to know her inside and out before that. And he wanted to make sure that she really was in love with him too. They had shared a kiss two days after the Great Thaw, and a few more since, but he knew that there were things a couple should know before they got married. He hesitated but decided that it was time to be more than just a loner for once. He got down on the floor and laid next to her. He watched carefully as she breathed. She was so small in comparison to him. He felt like he could crush her. That couldn’t bode well in the intimacy department. Oh, c’mon Kristoff!! Stop thinking about it like that! She probably won’t even know anything about intimacy and she’ll certainly want to wait until we’re married…REALLY!! You’re thinking about marrying her again?! Ugh. At least six months, right? But even a year would be better. We NEED to get to know each other first! I know that I love her. And I will do anything to let her know that. BUT, she’s a princess! She could like me now and it would be fun, but the moment some handsome prince comes along she’ll drop me like a sack of carrots and find true love with him. Yikes, from one extreme to the next. I really need to talk to someone about this. Surely there is at least ONE other guy in the world who knows what I’m going through. He thought for a moment about all of the royal couples he knew about. There was probably a lag due to the fact that he lived alone and didn’t come to the town very often but he remembered that the Lost Princess of Corona had been found by Flynn Rider and fell in love with him. Surely if anyone knew what he was feeling it would be Flynn. Kristoff had always had a conflicted spirit about the legendary thief. On one hand despising him for stealing from people who may or may not have needed it more than he, and on the other hand he admired Flynn. He had only ever known Arendale and at one point in time thought about going to a different kingdom and finding adventure. Of course he never would have met Ana and fallen in love so he figured that love trumped adventure. Bulda would have been proud of his deduction. As he sat there and watched her sleep he nearly forgot about her sister waiting for her upstairs. When he remembered he tried to gently wake her. “Ana, hey, wake up. Your sister told me to come wake you.” He shook her a little while he spoke and was pleased that she wasn’t startled when she awoke. “Kristoff? What are you doing? Where’s Elsa?” Kristoff smiled at her and honestly he didn’t want to tell her. But Elsa was waiting so he had to. “Elsa told me to wake you and to tell you to follow the foot prints. I’m not sure where to, but I’m sure it will be exciting to find out.” Ana accepted his hand and stood looking around the large ballroom for these foot prints. When she finally found one she jumped up and down and exclaimed, “Kristoff there’s the first one! I’m going to go follow them.” She started to run off but before she got to the door she stopped and turned around. When she saw him smiling at her she ran back to him and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t long or even very passionate, but it was definitely something to build on. She returned his smile and then ran off in the direction of the trail her sister had left for her to follow. Kristoff watched her go with a slight sadness, but he was always happy to watch her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the last one, this chapter is a bit longer. (:


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of Disney’s characters from Frozen or Tangled.

SIX

 

Rapunzel woke up with a start. She'd had the nightmare again. For as long as she'd been pregnant, well it was her theory anyway, she had been having a recurring nightmare about Eugene being killed and leaving her alone with a baby. Gothel had crept into her dreams and stolen her baby just as she had been stolen. It was not uncommon for her to have this dream if she fell asleep by herself, but she had never had this dream if she slept with Eugene. Something about having his arms around her would keep the nightmare at bay. But this was the first time she'd fallen asleep knowing for sure she was pregnant. Maybe that knowledge let the nightmare in despite the fact that she was with her husband. Husband. That still brought a smile to her lips even though they'd been married three years now. With that one word that meant so much, her fears were all but forgotten. As she watched him sleep she thought back to the day they met and how many times Flynn Rider could have left her alone but remained, sure he wanted his booty from the castle but even so, he could have left her alone and gone back to the tower to look for it. But through their near death experience a little-known fact about each of them came to light. She laughed at her unwittingly hilarious pun. She ran her hands through Eugene's hair and continued down memory lane. She had always dreamt of leaving that tower, but until that thief came in through the tower window she'd never seen a way to do it. He was her way out, and she was never happier in her life. She wondered if Gothel had really loved her, and at times like this it was a question that burned through her mind like a plague. She knew for a fact that she had loved the witch. While it was a fearful and abused love, it was love all the same. That scared her sometimes. She had truly believed that Gothel was her mother. There had been no similarities, no quirks that they shared, nothing that pointed to the two of them being related. But she had believed the lie for 18 years. Even when Gothel had been cruel and unyielding Rapunzel still chose to love her. She had been the one to take care of her and keep her safe. How could Gothel not have loved her? She remembered that while Gothel may have cared enough about her to keep her safe and alive, all she had cared about was the long blonde tresses that had kept her looking young. The first person to love her for who she was and not what she could do was lying beside her. He may not have loved her at first sight, but through their two day journey he had found someone worth living for. She fell in love with the first man she met. Sure it wasn’t tactful or smart, but she didn’t care. She’d found someone worth living for. As she continued down this path of thought Eugene stirred. “Hey Blondie.” Eugene smiled at her and Rapunzel felt her heart melt at the sight. “Hello Husband.” “Is everything ok? Did you have that nightmare again?” Rapunzel was always in awe of her husbands uncanny ability to know what she was thinking. “Well everything is ok, but I did have the dream again.I don’t know why. Usually when I’m with you the nightmare stays away.” Eugene wrapped her in his arms and held her close. “Well I’m here if you want to talk about it. You know you don’t have to, but I’m here. I’ll always be here. And even if by some terrible chance I die and leave you with a baby, know that the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling will be there in my stead. Despite Max’s training, I still doubt that the castle guards could protect you like they could.” Rapunzel laughed in spite of herself. “Eugene, I know that our baby will always be protected. No matter what happens to us.” Not really ready to breech the subject Eugene tried to suggest something productive. “I suppose we should get a move on with the packing. Its another week before we’re home.” “I suppose. I just really don’t want to leave. We have made huge steps in gaining some great new friends.” “Well I suppose a few more days couldn’t hurt.” “Eugene, are you sure? I know you didn’t want to come and I know you really want to leave.” “Hey, c’mon Blondie, you know that I’m willing to do just about anything for you. Hell, I even died for you. If you want to stay and make friends I’m happy to endure a few more days away from home.” At that Rapunzel jumped out of bed and was dancing around the room in all her naked glory. “Oh, Eugene thank you!” “Well you can show me just how thankful you are.” He crawled out of bed and chased her around the room and all the while she giggled like a child. “Oh, Eugene! Stop!” He’d caught her and lightly tackled her to the bed. “Oh, c’mon princess. We don’t have anything to do until dinner. One more go round?” “How could I say no to the love of my life?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little short, but I added to it. (:


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of Disney’s characters from Frozen or Tangled.

SEVEN

As Ana followed the path her sister had made and The Royal Couple of Corona enjoyed their comfortable accommodations, a sinister plot was being hatched in the brig of a vessel headed away from the home of the Ice Queen. “We can’t just attack! She’s got the power to freeze the bloody Summer into Winter!” "Heath is right! She’s a sorceress and she can’t be underestimated!” The men who had been speaking looked at the third man in the room. He was small and very short for a man, but he’d led grand armies in several wars so they deferred to his expertise in these kinds of matters. “The Queen should not be underestimated, Nettle, you’re absolutely right. But I don’t think open war is the answer either, Heath. This would have to be a one man mission. Someone who could get close to the Queen and kill her at close range. Then we could attack and take Arendale if the Princess will not yield.” The men he addressed wanted to protest, but they saw the genius in the plan. The older of the two spoke first. “But Sir Duke, who could we send? No one in their right mind would dare try and get close to a woman who could kill you with a thought.” The Duke considered this for a moment. “Send in someone who would’t care if they were headed to certain doom so long as we cared for their family. A young man whose Father is dead and has a mother and younger siblings would be your best bet. But find one who could be the Queen’s age. He’ll need to be at least 21.” The other men considered this for a moment. The fourth man of the group who had been standing away from the table spoke up. “I have a cousin who is in a situation much like that. His father was killed in an avalanche and his mother is sick. He has one sister who is about 8. He’s quite handsome too. But he’s too kind for this kind of work. We may need someone else.” “No,” The Duke surprised his conspirators by interjecting. “We need the Queen to trust him. We can make her seem like an evil witch and he’ll kill her without a second thought. Kent, what is your cousins name?” "His name is Jason." The Duke smiled and turned to his other cohorts, "Men, this is going to work, trust me. The Queen will be expecting open war. She knows that by severing trade ties with Weselton she's doomed her people. I doubt that she'll be able to make any allies before the real winter of Arendale sets in. In the mean time, we get Jason to infiltrate and send us constant reports. This will work gentlemen, trust me.

With their faith in the Duke, and their eye on the prize, the men toasted the plan and settled in for the rest of the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short! I had a bad time writing this one. Nothing would flow from my creative sphere. ):


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of Disney’s characters from Frozen or Tangled.

EIGHT

“Elsa? Are you in here?” Ana had made her way into an ice castle much like the one she had seen on the North Mountain. It was just as exquisite and breathtaking, that was for sure. “Ana, I’m up here!” Ana turned and saw the small stairwell. As she climbed the six steps to the next level she was not prepared for what she saw. Elsa had out done herself, that much was clear. The first thing that caught Ana’s eye was the fireplace and the fact that a fire was burning and not melting any of the ice. Sitting just in front of the fire was a comfy looking couch with lots of pillows and blankets in a neat pile next to the wall. She turned from the fireplace and saw a large king sized bed that was made of ice but had a regular mattress and lots of blankets as well. The whole room was just enchanting and Ana could barely believe that Elsa had done this for her. “Well, do you like it?” Elsa looked at her sister with hesitation and maybe just a little bit of fear. She’d tried to make it as comfortable as possible for Ana’s sake. The cold never bothered Elsa but she knew that after having been turned to ice Ana would never truly feel at home surrounded in it. “Elsa, its wonderful! I mean, ice kinda freaks me out a little now, but the fire not melting the ice and all the blankets; its amazing. What possessed you to turn my room into an ice castle?” Elsa smiled and looked at her sister hoping that it conveyed at least a little of what she felt. “Well, after having a conversation with Kristoff, I thought this could be the perfect place for us to reconnect. It would be just for us. Anytime we needed to just be sisters we could come here and play or sleep or talk, whatever we needed at the time. I put it in this room because this is the last place we were actually sisters. I had the staff move your bed and belongings into my room. That way we could enjoy being sisters again. And once we decided to stop sharing theres a room two down from mine that you could move into so that we’d be close enough to be tolerable and far enough to be private. We would still have this room of course.” Elsa wondered if she had gone too long with her speech, but one look from Ana and she knew that it was just enough. Ana pulled her sister into a huge hug and they remained that way for a while. Ana couldn’t believe that Elsa had thought all this out. It just went to show that Elsa loved her. Ana knew that she’d only ever have to walk into this room and see the beautiful ice castle to know that her sister loved her. “Elsa, this room will be so much more that that. If ever we get into a fight over anything, we only need to walk into this room and see just how much we truly love one another. The only thing I think this place needs other that a few pictures is this.” She then proceeded to step back from her sister and start to build a snowman. Once Elsa saw what she was doing, she knelt down and helped her sister complete the task. When they were satisfied Ana asked her sister a question, “Elsa, what on earth are we going to do with the rest of this snow? I mean we can’t just go and build a million snowmen. Olaf would get jealous.” Elsa smirked at her sister and hoped she was right in interpreting what she was saying. “Ana, you’re absolutely right. We can’t let this snow go to waste.” She’d made herself a nice round snowball while she was speaking. As soon as her fingers felt the snowball leave them one hit her square in the jaw. “Round 2? Are you sure you want to lose again Ana?” The response was another snowball to the face. 

**

Ana and Elsa had quickly tired and taken leave of their fun to lie on the enormous bed that sat in the corner of the beautiful room of their ice castle. They had been talking of the friendship they’d hoped to build with the Coronian Royals for most of the time. “I do hope that Kristoff and Eugene will have a chance to talk before the trip back to Corona. I think he could really use the guidance. I love him and I know that you are ok with it, but he’s a fish out of water and I don’t really know how to help him. He’s not used to being around people all the time, much less foreign dignitaries and royals from distant lands. I mean, I barely know how to act. I can’t imagine how he feels.” Elsa pondered this for a moment. “Well we could always ask if Price Eugene and Princess Rapunzel would consider delaying their trip home for a while longer. I don’t think that they would say no.” Before Elsa could add anything else to her ponderings she was tackled full force into the mattress with an energetic hug from a human projectile. “OOF! Ana! What was that for??” Ana only hugged her tighter in response. Ana, c’mon, get up! We have to go and ask them if they’d be interested!” “Elsa, thank you.” “For what? I merely suggested a plan that I am most certain will assist you and Kristoff.” “I’m thanking you for being the best sister I’ve had in 16 years.” Ana’s eyes were misty but she was not crying. “Well, from now on, my goal is to be the best sister you’ve ever had.” Ana pulled Elsa off of the bed and they made their way towards the stairs. “Elsa, should we send Kai or Gerda to ask them to join us. You know, just in case they aren’t, well, decent?” Elsa laughed and smiled at her sister. “I believe that is a brilliant idea.”


	10. Chapter 9

NINE

 

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Excuse me, your majesties?” “One moment please!” Kai knew exactly what was happening behind this door and was only slightly worried that he’d interrupted the makings of a new life. He hoped that the Queen and Princess would not ask him to do it in the future.

**

“Eugene! Hurry!” Rapunzel couldn’t help but laugh at her husband trying to get dressed to answer the door. “Okay, do I look decent?” She nodded her approval and he made his way to the door. “Sorry about that! What can I do ya for?” Eugene smiled at the servant and hoped it wasn’t too obvious what had been happening a few moments before. “Sir, I am here to extend an invitation to a picnic lunch with the Queen, Princess and newly appointed Ice Master.” “My wife and I would be pleased to attend. Should we dress casually?” Kai looked stumped for a moment but then with great formality, “Dress however you deem appropriate sire. The picnic will be ready in half an hour’s time.” “Thank you very much sir.” Kai bowed and said, “Please sire, there is no need to call me sir.” Eugene laid a hand on the man’s shoulders and spoke to the contrary. “Your name was Kai, correct?” Kai nodded. “Well, Kai, where I come from everyone is sir or ma’am. I know that you might not get as much respect from us royals and dignitaries as you deserve, but I know a good servant when I see one, and I know that you’re probably one of the best. So please, it is my honor to address you as, sir.” Eugene smiled and turned to go back to his wife. Kai cleared his throat and Eugene turned to see a smile on the mans face. “Sire, I thank you. I have never met a royal who addressed servants like that, save for the late King and Queen.” With a final bow Kai made his leave. 

**

Rapunzel was always impressed by her husbands manners. But the respect he showed servants was always something that she admired about him. He never got cross or short with a servant no matter if it was his own or someone else’s. She’d always loved that about him. As he came back into the room with a smile on his face she knew he’d been thanked and knew that it had been well received. “So, what will we be doing today, my well mannered prince?” He laughed and sat next to her on the bed. “We’ve been invited to lunch with the Queen, her sister and the Ice Harvester. Who knew a kingdom with an Ice Queen needed an Ice Harvester?” “Oh! This is going to be so exciting! I’ve never met an Ice Harvester before! What should we wear??” “Kai said we could dress casual. I’m going to put my old faithfuls and maybe a shirt and vest. You could wear the dress you met me in.” Rapunzel smiled and deferred to her husbands opinion. Are you sure it won’t be too casual?” “Not a chance. Its a picnic lunch after all.” 

**

“Kai! How did it go?” Ana was so excited she could barely stand it! “Your highness, the Coronian Royals have agreed to attend your picnic lunch.” Ana squealed with delight. “Oh, I know we just had breakfast with them but I am so excited!” Kai contained his laughter and excused himself with a bow. 

“Ana! There you are! I’ve been looking for you and your sister. I have a few things I wanted to ask.” Kristoff puled Ana into a hug and kissed her cheek. It earned him a giggle from Ana and a small smile from Elsa. “Oh, Kristoff! We’re having lunch in the garden with The Lost Princess and her husband, you are welcome to join us.” She smiled at him expectantly. Kristoff nodded at the Queen, “It would be an honor to meet them. I have heard many stories about how she was found. I hope to hear the true tale from them. And, Your maje-uh, I mean, Elsa, could I ask you about the workers I have chosen for Ice Harvesting this year?” “Of course, were there any problems?” “No, no, not at all. The only question I had was about a boy. See, he is a lot like me. His father died on the same boat that took your parents and he has a mother who cannot find steady work and two younger sisters. I hoped that I could pay him in some small way and have him do some work in the mountains. I know that he is a boy, but I was granted the same when I was orphaned long ago.” Elsa’s demeaner had changed as he spoke. He only hoped he had not upset her. “While I admire his bravery and your willingness to assist those in need I cannot in good conscience let a boy do a man’s work. I will be happy however to offer him work here. There are plenty of positions we need filled and I can arrange for his family to move into the servants quarters. If they do not fear their Queen and accept my proposal I will see to it that they be taken care of.” “And if they do not?” Elsa gave him a sad smile. “If they do not, then I suppose I can look beyond his age and allow him to work with you, if, you will only let him perform tasks that will keep him out of harms way.” Kristoff nodded his assent. “If it helps, Elsa, I hope they agree to your proposal. I know that it will be better for them if he did. If he chooses the Ice business, I will keep him safe.” Elsa accepted with a small smile and a hand on Kristoff's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of Disney’s characters from Frozen or Tangled.

TEN

 

“Thank you for inviting us to lunch. We were honored by your request.” Eugene hoped he wasn’t laying it on too thick. But she was the Queen after all. “It is I who thank you for accepting. But as we are among friends, I pray we cut the formalities and simply enjoy the meal and the company.” “Thank you! I mean, I can get why people talk like that on occasion, but its a bit much for me.” Eugene added with a smile. “Oh, you should hear her when no one is around. She’d be in big trouble if anyone but me heard her talking like that!” Ana laughed as Elsa’s cheeks began to redden. “Ana!” But she couldn’t help but laugh as well. “So, if you don’t mind my asking, Princess Rapunzel, would you and your husband consider staying here in Arendale for a bit longer? I know that my sister and I would love to continue to host you, and my, my…well I’m not sure what to call you Kristoff.” Everyone sat awkwardly while Kristoff’s face grew a shade of red you’d see in a rose. “Well, I guess suitor? I actually have no idea.” Ana took that and ran with it. “Sure! My suitor, Kristoff, would love to be able to talk with you, Prince Eugene! If anyone knows what its like to go from life outside a castle to within, it’d be you!” Eugene gave Kristoff a look that said ‘I got your back, bro’ “Well, Rapunzel and I were actually thinking of staying a while anyway. I guess that’s settled, right hun?” Rapunzel smiled, “Of course! I’ve loved being here and getting to know new people is one of my favorite things to do.” The group visibly relaxed after that. Kristoff and Eugene hit it off quite well all things considered. Ana and Rapunzel as well. Elsa felt a little left out, but it didn’t stay that way too long. Rapunzel always made sure to ask her as many questions as she did Ana, and only one of them had been about her magic. Finally Kristoff asked the question all of them were dying to know that answer to, “So, if it isn’t too much to ask, what is the REAL story behind how you were discovered? I have heard a lot of different spins on the story and the only thing they have in common is that you, Eugene, rescued the Princess. Would you mind telling us what actually happened?” Eugene and Rapunzel shared a look and to the rest it seemed they were having a whole conversation with their eyes. “Well,” Eugene began, "I’m not sure what the rumor mill is turning out these days, but I also know that the real story is just as crazy as some I’ve heard. You might not believe it.” Elsa spoke up, “I am a living example of ‘too good to be true’. Surely your rescue of Rapunzel isn’t that much more unbelievable?” “My husband makes things seem larger than life but if you will let us get all the way through, it might just blow your minds.” Kristoff, Ana, and Elsa all nodded their assent. 

**

 

Rapunzel and Eugene were ready to tell their story and promised to leave nothing out. It began with a quip about Eugene dying and a slap from Rapunzel. “Well its a very good story and truth be told it isn’t even mine. Anyway. It all started with the sun…” About an hour later they had reached the first meeting of the mysterious Flynn Rider and the equally mysterious blonde in the tower. It was riveting to say the least. Beginning with Mother Gothel and how she would keep Rapunzel locked in a tower to never see the outside world reminded both Elsa and Ana of their time before the gates opened. Elsa would make sure to hug her new friend after the story was finished. “I woke up with a chameleon licking the inside of my ear and what seemed like an endless rope of hair tying me to a chair. I had been in many situations that were, at the time, inexplicable but this definitely made the top ten. In fact my top ten weirdest moments are nearly all re-written, well all except number 5. But thats neither here nor there.” He and Rapunzel had been tag teaming the story with such synchronization that it was easy to see how well they had gotten along when they’d first met.. “And I was still scared and nervous and of all things I couldn’t help but think that I might scare him. It was the first time I’d ever seen another human being other than Mother Gothel and I was worried that I might blow it. But I needed him to take me on a journey and I was not about to let my fears stop me anymore…” Then when they got to the part about the magic in her hair, Elsa nearly froze her seat in excitement. But she had promised mot to interrupt so there was nothing she could do about it. “I had no idea if I’d make it out alive so I told her my real name, ‘My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Someone may as well know.’ And she replied with a secret of her own, ‘I have magic hair that glows when I sing.’ I was taken aback but then she said it again and the water was rising and she started to sing the weirdest song, ‘Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…’ And then we were cut off from oxygen and I could tell that this was it. I was ready to let the drowning begin when out of no where a light came from the top of her head. Her hair really glows! I gasped and then thought better of it because I was losing my air. Then the hair started to move as tough it were in a drain and was leading us to our way out. I scrambled to the rocks and pushed with all my might. Then once her hair stopped glowing I pressed even harder. Finally my hand shot through and we fell into a river! We were saved! But I kinda started to freak out. Her hair! It actually glows!” “And I had one more trick up my sleeve. My hair didn’t just glow. And I told him that. After drying off and airing out my hair, which took a really long time; I mean I did have 70-80ft of it, I sat Eugene down on a log and began to wrap the end of my hair around his injured hand.” “She looked very cryptic if i remember correctly. She’s sitting there wrapping her magic hair around my hand and I’m sitting here thinking that I might turn into a ray of sunshine or something when this is all over. But then once she finished she made me promise not to freak out. Then she started to sing.” “The song goes like this..."


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of Disney’s characters from Frozen or Tangled.

ELEVEN

“The song goes like this,

‘Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,   
Change the fates design,   
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine,   
What once was mine.’”

“Now while she was singing her hair began to glow and not all at once either. it traveled from the top of her head twisted and turned until it reached the end where my hand was wrapped in it. It was the most beautiful and the most bizarre thing I had ever seen. So naturally I’m about to scream but she cuts me off and well I am freaking out not because of the hair, that was weird but no, I was about to scream because her hair had healed my injured hand. The cut I got off that rock was just gone!” “Wait, what? Thats crazy!” Elsa felt bad for bursting out but she couldn’t contain her excitement. “I’m not the only one who has magic! I’m so sorry for interrupting. But that is just fantastic!” Eugene looked a little miffed but the interruption but Rapunzel looked like she was excited too. “Oh Elsa, I wanted to talk to you about this ever since I knew you had it too. I thought maybe we could be related but then our powers were so different and I channeled mine through my hair but I also only had the power because of that flower but I guess it isn’t too crazy to think that it may have been inside me and only awakened by the flower but I’m just speculating now. I’m sorry for rambling but I’m just so excited!” “So, are we gonna finish the story, or should we save it?” Eugene was looking a fair amount upset now. But it stands to reason that most women would never interrupt him because he was so handsome. Although none of the women in the room had much experience with men so his charms didn’t do much for him here. “Oh, Eugene, I am sorry. I want to hear the rest. Please, continue.” After a moment of remembering where we were in the story he told on. With some insight into her feelings and thoughts Rapunzel continued to assist. When they reached the boat ride onto the lake to see the lanterns Rapunzel and Eugene started to sing together, and it was beautiful. “...And at last I see the light,” “and its like the fog has lifted,” “And at last I see the light,” “and its like the sky is new,” “And its warm and real and bright and the world is somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different, now that I see you. Now that I see you.” Elsa looked at Ana and they both smiled with tears in their eyes. When she looked back at Rapunzel and Eugene she nearly lost it. They were looking into one another’s eyes and the pure love that she saw was enough to bring any grown man to tears. When the couple realized they were being watched they flushed and Eugene continued. Rapunzel was now back in that horrible tower with Gothel. “She had raised me. And now as I looked at the paintings I had covered the walls with my entire life, I noticed the symbol for the kingdom was among them. No, I hadn’t painted it outright but it was there in the spaces where there was no paint or in a design where I had made a flower or a dancers dress. I had a flash of a memory from my infancy just the sun, the symbol of Corona and a blurred image of two people who had to be my parents. Then all at once all of the coincidences came to me in a flash and I was overwhelmed. The picture of the king and queen with their daughter the Lost Princess, the crown on my head, the fact that the lantern show was always on my birthday and never any other day, all of these things pointed to one thing: I was the Lost Princess. I stumbled with the weight of the realization and Gothel came running like the fake mother she was. In that moment I hated her for the first time. I had gotten mad or upset with her but she had been my mother. I couldn’t hate my mother. But she was no longer that. She tried to deny it but eventually the truth came out and I told her she could never use my hair again. I think that put her over the edge. She attacked me and chained me to the stairs while she packed some things. I had always assumed she had a way out that didn’t involve me letting down my hair, but I never thought there would be a sinister reason for it. But now that I knew I was not her daughter I figured it was used for something bad. She was going on and on about how no one would ever love me and that Eugene was as good as dead and that this time she would keep me tied up. I knew that my life was about to become so much worse than it had ever been. As she pulled me towards her secret staircase I heard Eugene’s voice. I thought I was just imagining it, but then Gothel must have heard it too. She glared at me and said, ‘How did he know? How did he escape?’ When I said nothing, she looked around for her knife and said, 'Fine we’ll put an end to this.’ Then she tied me to the stairs again and let my hair out the window. I knew that she was going to kill Eugene but I didn’t know how to warn him. She was just sitting there with her knife and a cruel look on her face, one I had only seen a few times.” “Now when I finally reached the top and got inside I saw her tied up and gagged. When I felt the blade of Gothel’s knife I knew what had happened. I was just too late. The pain was excruciating and I don’t remember a lot of what happened, but I remembered Rapunzel trying to make a deal to go with Gothel and live with her as it had been for the 18 years before if given the chance to save my life. I knew that I couldn’t let that happen, no matter what happened to me.” “And I wasn’t about to let the man who had saved me die. I made Gothel a promise to come with her and never try to escape if I was allowed to heal Eugene. I loved him. I was willing to sacrifice my freedom to save his life.” “When Gothel chained me to the stairs and let Rapunzel tend to me I knew I had one chance to save her from a lifetime of misery. But I had to time it perfectly. She looked so sad, and yet so determined. I would have no problem if she kept her focus on my wound.” “I thought you looked awful. the color had left your cheeks and you had lost so much blood. All I wanted to do was heal you and make sure you never had to look like that again. But I didn’t want to let you go either. It was the worst moments of my life.” “But then I stopped you. Just for a moment and I’m sure you thought I was going to kiss you, for a moment I did too, but I had to save you. So I cut your hair instead.” An audible gasp came from both Elsa and Ana they were on the edge of their seats and had noticed that the story wasn’t really a story anymore, but two people remembering the worst moments they had shared. Neither Elsa or Ana cared at that point. They just wanted to know what happened next. “It all happened so fast. My hair was all of a sudden gone, my fake mother was dead and you were slipping away from me forever. I tried to summon the power I once had, but you stopped me.” “‘You were my new dream.’" “‘And you were mine.’ But then you were dead. I had nothing left. I did the only thing I could and I finished the song. Then I let my tears flow. One landed on your cheek and the next thing I know theres all of this light and a flower made of light comes out of your wound and envelops you. Then your wound was gone, just like when I healed your hand. I couldn’t believe that there was a possibility that you were still alive!” “I thought I was a goner. I said my last farewell and then I wake to the sound of the most beautiful voice, yours. And I really do have a thing for brunettes.” That earned him a slap to the arm and a kiss. Worked out for him in Elsa’s opinion. They were just painfully wonderful to watch. How could Rapunzel have gotten so lucky? Her true love was a former thief and turned out to be quite the gentleman. Elsa hoped that one day she would be as lucky. Her sister even found a ‘Happily Ever After’ with Kristoff. Sure they would have to figure out a few things but Elsa knew they loved each other. It was like seeing Rapunzel and Eugene, it was painfully wonderful. Eugene and Rapunzel finished their story but with more ease than before. “After we found the key to the chains and figured out how to get down from the tower we decided to walk back to the kingdom rather than ride Maximus. However, once Rapunzel told me about her revelation I had to sit down for a spell. I wasn’t totally taken by surprise, but I still had a lot to take in. I had just died after all.” “It was a lot for me to process too. I had a whole family waiting for me in Corona. They had been waiting for me for 18 years, and I was about to meet them. What would they think of my choice in friends, or romantic interests for that matter? How would I explain everything to them? Would they even want me after all these years? Like I said, a lot to process. Not to mention I had just lost 70 feet of hair. I was feeling naked to say the least. It had been something of a constant in my life. I was never going to leave my tower, I would sing for Mother everyday, and I had LOTs of hair. That was my life up to that point. As we sat there deciding how to handle the revelation that I was a Princess and Eugene was going to be hung by my parents, I heard Gothel speaking inside my head." "She sat down and started crying and I really didn't know what to do. I knew anything I could say wouldn't be very helpful, so I sat next to her and pulled her into my arms. It was all I could do." " I had to cry it all out. That woman who had raised me was evil. She was not my mother. I had a mother who was going to be happy to see me. I needed to go to her, no matter what happened after. So with determination we made it to the castle. Eugene being the known criminal that he was had to sneak by the head of the castle guard. Once we made it to the doors I got a little nervous. I reverted and started talking to myself.” “She looked kinda crazy at that point. But she eventually calmed down and we explained to the guard at the door what had happened. He was so shocked that I, Flynn Rider, had done a good deed that he nearly forgot that I was bringing him the Lost Princess. After he remembered himself he led us to the balcony of the palace and told us to wait while he got the king and queen. As we waited there I looked at Rapunzel and asked her if she would really want me here for this moment.” “I looked him in the eye and told him that if I didn’t want to stand here with the man I loved then I would have to stand alone and I never wanted to do that again. Once my parents came out of the castle and pulled me into a hug I knew that I would never in fact have to be alone again.” “I was a little nervous being who I was, but when the Queen pulled me into that hug, I figured it would all be ok. And it was. They forgave all my thefts and vowed to help me erase my past from all the kingdoms where I had made a name for myself. It wasn’t easy but I have only one more kingdom to make amends with. So that worked out. I guess that is the end of the story. Well we got married obviously.” Elsa had so many questions and yet, none came to mind. It was all she could do to just sit there and take it all in. She was expecting to hear Ana say something that would break the ice but she never expected what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Its my first fic, so please bear with me. (:


End file.
